1. Field
Embodiments relate to a printer including a printer nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when developing a high-performance nano-scale electronic device, etc., a patterned organic matter layer, etc. may frequently need to be formed as a fixed body. A printer may be used for forming the patterned organic matter layer of such a fixed body.